


Sleeping With Death

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: He opened the lid on the coffin, and brushed her hair back, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She was his, a secret he would keep forever, no matter how much time had passed.





	Sleeping With Death

She had always been his secret, a treasure kept hidden from the light of day, one he could never tell his family about for fear of retribution. He didn't expect them to understand his love and affection for this muggleborn witch. And now that she was gone, her life ending suddenly during the height of the war, he knew that no one would understand him, as he sought to find her and take her away from the broken bodies that littered the school grounds, find her and bring her home with him, preserving the passion they had shared when she was still alive.

They removed her body before he could get to her, taking her inside the castle and leaving her to lie next to the other unfortunate souls who had lost their lives during battle. Draco knew her parents wouldn't come for her anytime soon, since they were thousands of miles away in the muggle world. The only way he knew that she was truly dead was when he saw that Weasley boy sobbing over her body as they brought her in the castle.

Ronald Weasley. That disgusting, redheaded buffoon. What did he ever do to earn her affection? The sight of that annoying little git made his blood boil. But no matter. He'd have her soon enough, once the sun had set and most of the bodies had been taken home by their families. Who knew if they could even manage to locate Granger's parents. It wouldn't be easy, considering the fact that they were muggles. All this worked in Draco's favor as he stood back and watched, hiding in the shadows, biding his time.

When the moment came for them to be alone, Draco crept through the shadows in the Great Hall, and sat down beside her. He pulled back the sheet that covered her face, his fingers slowly tracing the delicate contours of her face. Even in death she looked so beautiful, so peaceful and quiet as she lay there on the cold, stone floor. He had to take her. He couldn't let anyone steal his most precious treasure away from him. And so he took her, still wrapped in the veil that covered her from head to toe, and left the castle under the cover of darkness, never to be seen by his fellow students ever again.

.oOo.

Years have passed. Hermione Granger rests in peaceful slumber, tucked away inside a hidden chamber at Draco's estate. Her body is well preserved, a Freezing Charm keeping her in relatively good condition as she awaits the return of beloved Draco.

A door cracks open, a sliver of light falls upon the floor, and suddenly his face appears in the doorway. His footsteps echo amid the silence as he walked towards her, smiling, as though they were still teenagers and not a day had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts ended.

He opened the lid on the coffin, and brushed her hair back, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She was his, a secret he would keep forever, no matter how much time had passed.

Draco's hand slid further down her waist, his fingertips brushing against her cold skin as he eased her skirt up past her thighs. His skin felt so warm against hers, so hot and full of life, pulsing with the same energy that once flowed through her veins so many years ago.

He nuzzled her pale skin, exhaling a long, hot breath against the crook of her neck. "You're mine," he whispered, the candles winking all around them in the darkness. "And I'm never going to let you go."


End file.
